


Recoil

by B_Cubbins



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Study, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Cubbins/pseuds/B_Cubbins
Summary: A quick peek into a moment in Homelander's childhood.
Kudos: 20





	Recoil

It's times like these Vogelbaum wishes John were one of his dogs. A quick cuff to the snout and he'd stop instantly. 

_Obey._

John has retreated to one of the four corners of his room. He has curled into the fetal position--Vogelbaum notices he does this almost instinctually when he's overwhelmed with negative emotion--blue blanket wrapped tightly around his small frame. 

His shoulders shake with silent sobs. Despite his frustration, the doctor is mildly impressed that the child remembered to cry with silence. He had only reprimanded him on it a few days ago. _'Men don't cry, John. If you have to, do it silently'._

The doctor kneels down behind the boy and puts a hand to his head. The sudden human contact makes John flinch at first, and then he twists his neck and leans into it, almost against his own will. He's so desperate for touch, it is inconsequential that he was furious at the doctor not even a few seconds ago.

'John... you have to try again.'

'No....I don' wanna....' The child sits up and turns to Vogelbaum, his face shining with tears. 'I'm tired'.

Jonah smiles placidly and slowly slides the blanket down and off of the boy. He hoists him to his feet and kneels down on one knee so that they see eye to eye. 

John sways slightly, clearly exhausted from the ceaseless trials as well as his own tantrum. 

'You have to. Don't you want to be the strongest boy in the world?'

The little Supe stares at Vogelbaum for a moment, as if contemplating the question with real consideration. Then his eyebrows come together in a childish expression of exaggerated displeasure. 

'...No' His voice sounds eerily firm and resolute. Like an adult. 'I just wanna be me' he concludes, his plump lower lip trembling with the threat of more tears.

Vogelbaum's patience is waning. Every day they waste more and more time and Vought continues to breath down the doctors back. His face hardens and for a moment, John looks mildly alarmed.

The doctor digs a finger into the boy's chest, pushing him backwards. 'Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to, John. That's just how life w--' He's stopped by a small hand on his wrist. It's like an iron vice. 

The boy has stilled, his eyes are blazing with crimson rage. This is a new development, Vogelbaum thinks mutely. 

Then suddenly John screams and a bright, blinding light shoots at the spot next to Jonah's head.

The wall behind Vogelbaum's head sizzles. The entire room is filled with the smell of burning hair.

John looks horrified, he blinks a few times and then breaks into choking sobs. 'I'm--I'm sorry !' He grabs the doctor's legs, burying his face in the cloth of his pants and crying, loudly now. Reprimands clearly forgotten. 'I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to!' 

Vogelbaum's first instinct is to kick the boy off and leave the room, check himself for injuries. But he steels himself and jerkily rubs John's small back. 

The doctor is less harsh next time. He had forgotten some dogs had a tendency to bite back when their snouts had been cuffed...


End file.
